Ouran High School Host Club Returns!
by NoXIIISokaiFan
Summary: *RE UPLOAD BECAUSE THE LAST ONE WAS A MESS* Tamaki and Kyoya are in their final year at Ouran while Haruhi and the twins are in their second year. Honey and Mori teach kendo at the school while attending Ouran University. Haruhi and Tamaki are now dating, but it can't work out because everyone thinks Haruhi is a boy!
1. The Host Club Recaps!

**Ouran High School Host Club**

**Returns!**

**Episode 1: The Host Club Recaps!**

_ "Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."_

_**-Tamaki Suoh, Ouran High School Host Club**_

_**Episode 1: Today You Are a Host!**_

On this day, our famous host club is sitting in their famous club room, music room number three. It was the start of a new school year. Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori were beginning their third and final year at Ouran. Haruhi Fujioka (who is secretly a girl, though only the host club knows), Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin were beginning their second year. Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka and his cousin Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka had graduated the previous year and were off to Ouran University.

The remaining five hosts sat on the couches of the rarely empty music room. Haruhi and Tamaki sat next to each other, Tamaki's arm around her shoulders. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Kyoya all sat across from them.

"It's crazy...everything that's happened," Haruhi said, breaking the silence. "I never imagined...even after my debt was payed off by Eclaire that I'd still be here."

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and opened his notebook that he always carried around, his way of ecknowlaging Haruhi's comment. Kyoya always looked and acted very professional. Afterall, he was the one in charge of the money in the group.

"Our question: how did _that _happen?" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, pointing at Tamaki and Haruhi. Both blushed a deep red. "Haru-chan, you never acted like you like-liked him. How could you possibly be with him now?"

Tamaki stood up and did a heroic pose. "I say we do one of those recap episodes, to show our viewers and the twins what happened!" Tamaki explained, breaking the fourth wall.

"Senpai, sit down," Haruhi said.

Tamaki looked down at Haruhi. "Haruhiiiiii! I told you to stop calling me senpaiiiiiiiiiii!" Tamaki said in his whiny voice. "You don't have to be so formal now that we're togetherrrrrrrr!"

Right as Haruhi was about to respond, there was a knock at the door. Before anyone could get up to answer, the doors swung open. "Guess who's back~!" a sweet, innocent voice said.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai!" everyone exclaimed. Yes, it was none other than Honey riding on the shoulders of his cousin, Mori. Honey held onto Mori's neck with one hand and held his stuffed bunny, Usa-chan, in the other. Honey waved Usa-chan in the air,smiling and giggling. Mori just had a straight face, but that was normal for him. He wasn't much of a talker.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tamaki asked as Mori set Honey down on the floor. Honey ran straight for the dessert table, located by the grand piano at the back of the room.

"We're gonna be teachers here, Tama-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he grabbed a giant piece of strawberry shortcake, his favorite.

Hikaru and Kaoru raised their eyebrows. "How can you? You don't have a degree," they said at the same time.

Mori pulled Honey away from the table. "Not too many sweets, Mitsukuni. You'll get another cavaty," Mori said softly yet sternly. He recalled the last time Honey had a cavaty and shuddered at the thought. It wasn't pretty.

Honey brought his piece of cake over to a dining table by the couches and Mori followed him. "We're gonna teach kendo!" Honey responded, taking a forkfull of cake.

"Oh, so you're just going to teach the sport?" Haruhi asked.

Honey nodded. "It's only after school, though, Haru-chan. So, during the day we can be at the host club!"

Kyoya gave a slight smile and scribbled down something in his notebook. "Excellent. We can charge more for older men," he said. Kyoya was always trying to find ways to make money for the group.

"Enough about this!" Tamaki yelled. "We were just about to start our super-special recap episode!"

Everyone sighed and turned their attention to Tamaki. "Good. Now, it all began right after we got back to the Ouran Ball..."

Two months ago at the Ouran ball, Tamaki finally got his chance to dance with Haruhi after all the other club members. It was...really nice to finally get some alone time with her, especially after all that happned just hours before. Tamaki was pracically being dragged back to France with his fiancee (though she was anything but his fiancee now), Eclaire. She said that if he was to marry her, he would finally get to see his mother, Anne-Sophie, for the first time in a long time. That caused the club to nearly fall apart, but Tamaki went along with it anyways. Haruhi came to his rescue, however.

Haruhi smiled sweetly at Tamaki, and his heart fluttered. He mustered every power he had not to pass out or scream that she was so "kawaii". Everyone was watching: some people thought that Haruhi was some random girl that Tamaki decided to dance with. Others realized that she really was Haruhi AND female(or Haruhi dressing up like a girl so that they could be homosexuals without anyone knowing). But for the moment, it was just the two of them.

Hikaru and Kaoru began to shout something to Tamaki, but he didn't listen. He was lost in Haruhi's brown eyes that reminded him of melted chocolate. The twins shouted something again, but he just smiled dumbly.

"Senpai," Haruhi finally said. Tamaki broke out of his daze and looked around him. The music had ended. They were the only ones on the dance floor and there were a good amount of people staring at them.

Tamaki turned bright red and ran out, getting lost in the crowd. He had definatly embarrased himself, that's for sure. "Senpai!" he heard Haruhi call. Tamaki just ran off, being his dramatic self for embarrasing both him and Haruhi.

Tamaki stood on the side of the school, far from where everyone else was. He was behind a couple of rose bushes, which wasn't exactly the safest place, but it was a good hiding spot. He didn't want to be found after that. Haruhi now hated him for good. And that was not great because he was going to tell her his true feelings. They had grown close over the course of her time being in the host club, though Haruhi would not like to admit it. After everything that happened to them, he realized how dense he was and now knew his true feelings for her. He would never be able to confess now. He knelt down and faced the wall, sulking like he usually does in these situations.

He was there for a good five minutes before Haruhi finally found him. She sighed as she looked at him. "Senpai, you're growing mushrooms again."

Tamaki didn't look at her. "I embarrased you, Haruhi. You should be mad at me right now," he responded in a monotone voice.

Haruhi smiled a little and knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Senpai, you never embarrassed me. Actually, it was kind of adorable," Haruhi responded.

Tamaki immediately turned around, with a faint blush on his cheeks. "Really? You thought I was adorable?" he asked, enthusiasim present in his voice.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes. I don't care what the people there think. When did I ever?"

Tamaki smiled. Haruhi grinned back. They stayed there for a few seconds, just in their own little world. Tamaki realized that maybe now was a good of time as ever to tell her his feelings.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Um, H-Haruhi? There's been something I've been wanting to tell you..." he mumbled quietly, taking Haruhi's hand in his.

She looked very confused, but wouldn't stop staring at Tamaki's hand in hers. "What...is it, Senpai?"

He looked down at their hands as well. "Haruhi, please...don't call me Senpai."

Haruhi cocked her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

Tamaki completely ignored her question. "Haruhi...I...don't want to be your father anymore."

"Senpai-I mean, Tamaki, you never were my father," Haruhi said in a monotone voice, annoyance present in her voice.

Tamaki's heart was racing so fast right now. He was almost going to faint. What if she rejected him? "I realize that, Haruhi. But...I feel like...we have a special connnection," he said, looking up at her. She was staring intently at him. "I've...never felt this way about any girl ever before in my life. Those women that visit the host club don't measure up to you. You are amazing, smart, funny, beautiful, and so charming. You make my heart race and you're always on my mind. I've wanted to tell you this for a long time, but I was always too dense. I love you, Haruhi Fujioka!"

Tamaki flinches for the slap he's probably about to recieve. But nothing happens. Haruhi's hand never leaves his. Actucally, she holds it tighter. He is absolutely terrified of what she is going to say. He hears her shift, but he doesn't look at her. Suddenly, there are arms wrapped around his neck. Tamaki had no idea what to say. Haruhi was reacting strangely...well. Not that it was a bad thing, of course, just surprising.

"Tamaki, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. You're not dense...I was as well. I never realized that I loved you as more than a friend."

Tamaki stood up and Haruhi followed in pursuit. She moved her hands from his neck to his chest. "Haruhi...do you really mean that?"

Haruhi nodded. "You know me; I'm always one to speak my mind and it's always the truth." Tamaki just smiled, not caring if he looked like the biggest idiot in the world. The two embraced at that moment. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his head on her shoulder and she put hers on his. Her arms went back around his neck as they held each other.

After a few moments of that, Tamaki pulled back, as did Haruhi. Haruhi lifted one of her hands and caressed his cheek. Tamaki held her hand there. "Am I allowed to kiss you right now, my dear?" he asked softly.

Haruhi blushed, yet smiled. "Of course, Tamaki," she responded. He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers for a split second before he pulled back. Haruhi was smiling so wide. She leaned in once more and pressed her lips to his again. It felt so good and so right as they kissed. It was something Tamaki and Haruhi had wanted for so long.

"Tamaki? Haruhi? Come on out, the fireworks are about to go off!" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted from a spot where they couldn't see them (luckliy). Haruhi and Tamaki jumped apart and adjusted their clothes as the twins appeared from around the corner of the school.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Doing something _dirty_?" Kaoru added, putting his elbow on his brother's shoulder.

Tamaki looked flustered. "N-no, o-of course not! A gentleman would never do something...dirty to a lady!" he replied, his face even more red. He began mumbling nonsense, before Haruhi answered for him:

"No, we were just having a conversation. We'll be back out in a couple seconds," she replied, being straight-forward as she usually was.

"Alright," Kaoru said.

"We'll be waiting," Hikaru added as they disappeared behind the building.

Haruhi turned back to Tamaki. "Tamaki, you're embarassed again," she said with a smile. She blinked and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "So...are we...officially together?"

Tamaki's blush immediately went away, but he was still as nervous as ever. "W-well...if you want to be," he responded.

Haruhi got up on her tippy toes and placed a small kiss on his lips. "Absolutely."

Tamaki smiled. "Let's go back and watch the fireworks, shall we?"

"And that's how it happened," Tamaki said as he ended his story. Hikaru and Kaoru had fallen asleep during the course of the story (despite being in the host club, romance wasn't exactly their thing). Kyoya had just been taking notes on it for whatever reason. Honey had eaten around five more pieces of cake during the course of the story, and Mori had somehow managed to make him stop.

"And they were so curious!" Tamaki exclaimed.

**Next time on Ouran High School Host Club Returns: Now that Tamaki and Haruhi are dating, Haruhi needs to make a choice: break up with Tamaki and remain acting like a male or quit the Host Club and reveal she's a female!**

**Hikaru: Which one will she pick?**

**Kaoru: We'll just have to wait!**

**Haruhi: On the next Ouran High School Host Club Returns: **

**The ****Host ****Club Decides!**

**Tamaki: The host club will be waiting for you!**

**All: See you then!**

_A/N: I swear to goodness gracious...I am the worst human being on the face of the planet. I'm SO sorry I haven't updated One Sky, One Destiny. Lots of crazy things have happened..._

_1.) I nearly broke my TAILBONE (yes, my tailbone) in an accident at school and I couldn't sit for nearly a week (it still hurts to sit at this very moment!)_

_2.) I got into a car accident. My first one, to be exact! I got taken away in an ambulance for the first time and was in the hospital for the first time since I was BORN. I had a minor concussion and a lot of neck pain for a week and a half, so...that was lovely._

_3.) I've been getting sick A LOT lately. It's no bueno. I swear, I get sick either never or always._

_4.) My grandpa was in the hospital for quite some time, so we were constantly going back and forth between our home and the hospital he was at...which is a two hour drive from our home._

_So, I'm sorry. But during that time, I cooked up this little idea...my own continuation of the Ouran series! I still need to read the manga, so this has nothing to do with it. It continues off from the last episode (which ended SO horribly, I might add!). I wanted more! So, I decided to make up my own version. And the ending was my poor attempt of doing the endings like they did in the original series. I know, horrible. But I want to make it feel like you're actually watching it!_

_I've got around...eh, 10 "episode" ideas ready, so I just need to write them and they'll be up!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	2. The Host Club Decides!

******Ouran High School Host Club ********Returns!**

******Episode 2: The Host Club Decid********e********s!**

Six PM, the Ouran Academy host club is currently having their meeting after their club activites, though it was really more of a time to hang out together and do homework while Kyoya counted all the money they had made that day.

It was Friday and school had started on Monday. Everything had been alright. It had gotten back into the natural groove that had been established the past year. One thing stood out though: Haruhi and Tamaki. Even the guests began to notice that the two had been acting different. Some mentioned that they held back their "feelings" (though they were always fake) of their guests. Those who mentioned that didn't stay for their entire appointment due to this matter, which meant they got some of their money back. Which left Kyoya frustrated.

"We have to do something about you two," Kyoya nearly screamed at Tamaki and Haruhi. He lifted his calculator and showed them the screen. "We had to give back nearly eight thousand yen in refunds!"

"Jeez, boss, never thought you'd ever make Kyoya that mad," Hikaru said.

"This must be what goes on inside his head when he's angered at tono," Kaoru added.

Kyoya sighed and sat back down in his seat, rubbing his temples with his two pointer fingers. "You two are our most requested hosts. If you keep this up, those percentages are going to plummet."

Honey took a bite of the funfetti cake he was currently eating. "Kyoya-chan, there's steam coming out of your ears," he said.

Mori, who was sitting next to him, took a napkin from next to Honey's plate and wiped Honey's frosting-covered face. "Yeah."

Haruhi and Tamaki looked back at Kyoya, only to find that his face was a deep crimson and it nearly looked like he was going to blow a gasket. "We have been acting a little strange now, haven't we?" Haruhi mumbled.

Tamaki sighed. "We're very sorry, Kyoy-"

Kyoya shook his head. "No, 'sorry' isn't going to help this one bit. Eight thousand yen is eight thousand yen. Honey-senpai's cakes cost more than that!" Kyoya exclaimed, motioning with his hand to Honey, who looked up, rather confused. "This has all started because you two are now a couple."

The twins smiled. "Ooh! Drama!" they exclaimed.

Haruhi cringed her eyebrows. "Listen here, senpai, you can't blame our relationsh-"

"Oh, yes I can, Haruhi! This is all because of Tamaharu or whatever your dumb ship name is!" Kyoya shouted, breaking the fourth wall (which seems to be a common thing with this club).

The twins looked at each other for a moment, before turning back to Kyoya. "We were thinking more along the lines of 'Haruki'."

Tamaki shook his head. "No way. There is way too much of her name in there," he responded. Haruhi hit him on the arm because of that. Tamaki gasped. "MOMMY!" he shouted. "Haru-chan hit meeeeeee!"

Kyoya scribbled something (Heaven only knows what) in his notebook. "Not my problem."

Tamaki groaned. "You're getting too worked up over this, Kyoya! It's only eight thousand yen! It's not that much," Tamaki responded.

Kyoya looked up from his notebook and he did not look amused. "Tamaki, I have had it up to here-" Kyoya lifted his hand for demonstration, "-with your crazy antics, okay? Sure, eight thousand yen 'isn't much', but it's the fact that you and your new girlfriend caused it!" Kyoya now turned his attention to Haruhi. It looked like there was fire in his eyes, and Haruhi was rather appalled. "And you! You now need to make a decision. You can remain in the host club but break up with Tamaki or you can quit the host club for good." Everyone gasped (with the exception of Mori, who never seemed to make any facial expression anyways).

Kyoya was on the edge now. "Oh, and to make it even more exciting: If you choose to quit the club, you have to reveal to everyone you're a girl! How about that, huh?" Kyoya said with a menaichal laugh afterwords. He picked up his calculator and notebook. "You have until tomorrow, Haruhi! Tomorrow!" He continued to laugh his crazy laugh as he walked out of the club room, leaving everyone either demoralized, overwhelmed, or baffled.

Haruhi sat back in her chair, running a hand through her brunette hair. "Tomorrow? For such a hard decision?" she whispered.

"It's not that hard, is it?" the twins asked.

Tamaki placed an arm around Haruhi. Haruhi sighed. "It's hard because I love Tamaki but I also love being in the host club. I didn't realize I had been making Kyoya-senpai that mad. If I had known..."

Tamaki leaned over and placed a minisule kiss on her cheek. "It's not entirley your fault, Haru. I had a major part in this whole thing, too."

"More than just major," Kaoru said.

"Like...eighty percent of this whole thing."

Tamaki retracted his arm. "What?! Eighty?!"

The twins looked at each other. "You're right. Ninety."

Tamaki's eyes bugged out of his head. In a split second, he was in his glum corner, his knees pulled up to his chin with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Senpai, get back here. We don't need anymore mushrooms," Haruhi said.

The twins laughed, "He could grow enough mushrooms to pay the eight thousand yen!"

Tamaki sighed and got back up and walked over to the table once more. He sat down in his seat, holding his head in his hands. "Haruhi, I want you to make your decision by yourself. I don't want anyone to make you think what they think is best for you. I want you to think long and hard about this," he muttered.

Haruhi placed her head on the table, wanting to scream as loud as she possibly could. _I can't make this decision..._ she thought to herself. _I love Tamaki more than anything, but I also love being in the host club. I don't know what I'm going to do..._

That night, Haruhi got home at around six fifteen. Tamaki had his chaueffer drive her home (something they'd started doing since Tamaki was too overprotective of his 'dear Haru') right after Kyoya left. Haruhi opened the door to her apartement, only to find that her father wasn't home yet. "Must be at work still..." she muttered to herself as she set her school breifcase on the ground next to the door. She slipped off her shoes and walked into her bedroom.

She plopped on her bed, spreading across the comforter. She closed her eyes, trying to make her headache go away. She couldn't just decide in one night which of the two she loved most. She loved Tamaki with all her heart. But she also loved being in the host club. Those boys had been with her through thick and thin. They were her best friends. If she quit the host club, she would barely see them anymore.

Haruhi opened her eyes and stared at her ceiling. "Mom," she whispered, "I'm having a really tough decision right now. I need your help. I can't decide on my own. I love both of these things, but...I can't decide between them. They are both dear to my heart and have let me break out of my shell. What shoudl I do?" A single tear escaped from her cheek as she began to drift off to sleep.

Haruhi woke up around an hour later to her phone ringing. Tamaki had bought her a cellphone when they first started dating so he and the rest of the club members could keep in contact with each other. Haruhi didn't want one at first, but had reluctantly agreed to let him buy her one. Now that she had it, she was pleased because it came in handy in a lot of situations, such as if she needed a ride home or needed someone to talk to when her father was out.

She grabbed her phone from her pants pocket and saw that it was from Tamaki. She flipped it open and pressed the answer button. "Hello?" she said, a little groggy from her short nap.

"Are you okay, my dear?" he asked, almost as if he was trying to restrain himself from using his host voice, but the "my dear" part still came out.

Haruhi sat up and sighed. "I guess. I'm just really frustrated and confused."

"Well, I have something that will help your frustration and your confusion!" Tamaki exclaimed in a happy, cheerful voice.

Haruhi was instantly interested. Sure, Tamaki had a lot of dumb ideas, but he was actually a very intelligent person (hence why he is in class 3-A, of course). "What?"

"So here's what we do..."

"Are you sure about this, senpai? It's not very comfortable," Haruhi said the next morning from behind a changing curtain. She was currently going through Tamaki's plan, which they had spent two hours going through that night.

Tamaki sighed. "What have I told you about calling me 'sen'-"

"I know, I know, it's just a force of habit," Haruhi interuppted.

"And yes, this will work out. I talked to Kyoya earlier today and he agreed to this whole ordeal. He doesn't know what your answer is, but he knows your going to do something...let's just say...extravagent," Tamaki explained.

"I'm ready, sen- I mean, Tamaki-kun," Haruhi said.

"Great. I'll get the audience ready," Tamaki replied. He stepped away from the curtain and walked out the door into the actual club room. There, various ladies were seated at couches and dining tables. The host club members were all standing by the grand piano, awaiting what was going to happen.

Tamaki cleared his throat. "Attention," he called. Everyone in the room turned to him. "As of today, we are going to start something new in the host club. However, this change involves revealing something that may or may not be shocking to you. Haruhi Fujioka, would you please step out?"

At that moment, Haruhi immerged from the dressing room, dressed in the girl's uniform, a yellow dress wirh a white turtleneck and a purple bow. Haruhi found it very uncomfortable, but the school board would not allow Haurhi to wear a boy's uniform if she was revealing herself as a girl.

Some of the people gasped, and some didn't look fazed. "Our beloved Haruhi is actually a female," Tamaki announced. "But, she will not be leaving the club for good. We have decided to offer Haruhi as a hostess." Tamaki looked over at Kyoya and saw his eyes raise up in intrest. "We are sorry for decieving you, but we had to for something that happened in the first season in the first episode. Thank you," Tamaki said. The girls all applauded at Haruhi's bravery of finally coming clean to her former customers.

Kyoya strolled over to Haruhi and Tamaki. "Bravo, I must say, Tamaki and Haruhi. Very interesting idea," he said.

"We figured we might have let her have both," Tamaki explained, placing an arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

Kyoya nodded. "This better work out, or we're going to have to stop this offer," he said as he began to write things down in his notebook as he walked off.

~Powerful motor~

Suddenly, Renge appeared on a large platform that rose from the ground, giving a high-pitched, nasaly laugh. "I see that I've been wrong this entire time! Haruhi is actually a girl! I can't believe I fell for a woman! Does that make me a homosexual?"

Haruhi sighed. "I thought for sure she had gone home to France..."

******Tamaki: Hey, Haru-chan, was that just your father that passed through the hallway?**

******Haruhi: What are you talking about? That's just the new janitor. You're overreacting, senpai.**

******Tamaki: I am not overreacting!**

******Twins: Yes, you are!**

******Haruhi: We'll find out for sure on the next Ouran High School Host Club Returns! The Host Club Gets a Janitor!**

******Tamaki: The host club will be waiting for you!**

******All: We'll see you then!**

___A/N: Yay, "episode" 2 is completed! I really love that I got to show off Kyoya's crazy side in this :) It was so much fun! He's such a great character if you can write him right (I really don't think I can...:/)_

___Also, I decided to bring back Renge for a split second at the end because I realized after rewatching Ouran for the millionth time that I actually really like her. She's super crazy and funny and I love that! It always makes me laugh when "powerful motor" comes on the screen!_

___And, the next "episode" is one of my favorites! I really hope you guys like it!_

___Thanks for reading!_


End file.
